The Last War
by MoNkEyPeRsOn456
Summary: It is the very last battle between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. What will happen? Will Harry win? Oh, and I changed the ending, just so you know. Hope you like this one better!


A/N: Well, I never thought I'd do a fic like this one. I was just reading all of the other fics about what happens to Harry and everybody during the war, and I never saw it that way. So, here goes! REVIEW! This is going to be REALLY short, only one chapter. TA, and enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER ONE: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL THIS CHAPTER  
  
Harry sunk down to the ground, wand in hand, and at the mercy of Lord Voldemort. There was nothing he could do, except shield himself, and hope to make it through this alive. ~Think of Ginny,~ he told himself. He was, in fact, in love with her, and everyone knew it. Unfortunately including Voldemort. Knowing this information only made Harry hurt more.  
  
"Well, well, well, it looks like the boy who lived will no longer be living. That is just too bad. Oh well, who cares? I know I do not." Voldemort then laughed, harshly, and Harry knew he wasn't lying. He didn't care. He would get through this, for the sake of Ginny, Ron, Dumbledore, Lupin, Hermione, everyone, he just had to, he couldn't let them down.  
  
"You won't win, Voldemort, I swear it on my grave. If I die, you'll die too." Harry said with a confidence he didn't have. He then stood up, but only to fall down on his knees.  
  
Voldemort laughed again.  
  
"Give up, you half-blood scum. Never, will you win. I would swear it on my grave, if I ever had one. You see, unlike you, I will never taste the bitterness of mortality and death. Unlike you, I am not 16 years old and foolish. Though, there is something we have in common, power. If you join me, Potter, I won't kill any of your little friends painfully."  
  
"There was so many things wrong with that statement, I don't know where to start."  
  
"Well, lets start with the first sentence, shall we? Go on Potter, you're amusing me. Much like your mother did the night I killed her."  
  
Harry did not respond to the last thing Voldemort said. He decided to just ignore it. After all, he would probably be joining her soon.  
  
"First of all, you have no right to call me half-blood scum, because you are a half-blood. Next, you can't be positively sure that I won't win, because you are not positively sure that *you* will win. Thirdly, you did have a grave, but just destroyed it, and you can die, because it says so in the prophecy. You can die, because any human can, so get over it. Oh yeah, I'm 17, you idiot. And the power thing, I have a lot more of it than you will ever have, so we really don't have that in common, also because they are two different kinds of power. And yes, different kinds of power do matter, Voldemort. I will never join you, even if you put me under the imperious curse, which you wouldn't dare do because then Dumbledore would have your head. And the thing about my friends? Well, any form of killing is painful. So there goes that brilliant theory. Maybe it would just be better if you didn't speak at all Voldemort."  
  
"How dare you! Never insult me again you half-blood filth!"  
  
"I wasn't insulting, simply stating a fact."  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!" (sorry, not sure how to spell it)  
  
But the spell never hit Harry. Because something rather large had just threw itself in between Harry and Voldemort. Harry was shocked when he saw who it was. Dumbledore.  
  
"Looks as if he's dead, I'm sorry Potter." Voldemort said with mock pity.  
  
"No, I'm not." Dumbledore rose up, as healthy as ever, even though the spell hit him full on.  
  
"How? What? How did you do that?" Voldemort asked, completely taken by surprise.  
  
Dumbledore transfigured into a phoenix. He flew over to Harry--who had been shocked and whimpering on the ground-and started to cry. Harry was healed.  
  
Harry rose, and Voldemort was appalled. Harry said,  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle, never again shall you harm anyone. Too many have died on your behalf. Now it is your turn. I, Harry James Potter, will now pay back for all those lives you stole! OBLIVIATIA!!!!"  
  
It seemed to happen in slow motion; Harry spoke, Voldemort attacked, but it was rebounded. Voldemort was lifted into the air, thousands of spirits and ghosts of the ones he killed coming out of his wand. He was then shattered, into a million pieces. He was gone forever.  
  
It was over. The War was won. Death Eaters and Aurors alike came to see.  
  
Everything seemed to click for Harry. How everything happens for a  
reason. Why everything was supposed to be. People were swarming over,  
seeing if Voldemort was really gone.  
  
But, over the crowd, Harry saw to silvery figures, looking down  
at him and smiling.  
  
It was his parents.  
  
A/N: Well, there you go. I changed the ending because everybody said that they hated it. I hope you like this ending better. 


End file.
